


platonic relationship between men and women (contact is the lifeblood of growth)

by MadHare0512



Series: Prompt Requests [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Chicago Fire, Criminal Minds (US TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, S.W.A.T. (TV 2017), Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based on a headcanon I found on tumblr, Contacts, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I literally made this out of an idea discussed on my discord groupchat, M/M, Person to Person Contacts, Street knows people he probably shouldn't, The Author Regrets Nothing, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHare0512/pseuds/MadHare0512
Summary: Alternatively titled: 5 Time 20 Squad was surprised by Street's contacts (and the 1 time they weren't)"I wanted to show platonic friendship between men and women because I think it is underutilized in fiction."~Gail Honeyman"Contact is the lifeblood of growth, means of changing oneself, and one's experience of the world."~Erving Polster
Relationships: Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson & Jim Street, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid (implied), Eric Beale/G Callen, Jim Street & 20 Squad, Jim Street & Marty Deeks & Evan "Buck" Buckley, Jim Street/Spencer Reid (past), Jim Street/Walter O'Brien (past), Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Prompt Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072820
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	platonic relationship between men and women (contact is the lifeblood of growth)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immajustgonnafangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immajustgonnafangirl/gifts).



> The entire fic was based on the idea based on a headcanon discussed in my Discord Group chat. I'm very proud to be able to write this fic and I'm so happy to share it with you. Thank you for reading!

platonic relationship between men and women (contact is the lifeblood of growth)

By: MadHare

**AU: Street and the Chaos Crew(1)**

**_5 Time 20 Squad was surprised by Street's contacts (and the 1 time they weren't)_ **

_"I wanted to show platonic friendship between men and women because I think it is underutilized in fiction."  
~Gail Honeyman_

_"Contact is the lifeblood of growth, means of changing oneself, and one's experience of the world."  
~Erving Polster_

**_1.) Steve McGarrett (Hawaii Five-0)_ **

They were struggling to identify a man with known ties to the Yakuza. The only thing they did know was that the man had known ties to someone known only as Wo Fat.

"Do we know where Wo Fat is?" Hicks snapped sharply, folding his arms across his chest.

"He's locked up in a Hawaiian facility under the care of Steve Mc Garrett. We can't get there and back fast enough to save the girl and we don't have a reliable number for Five-0 or the Governer," Hondo replied.

Hicks sighed, "I'll go to the higher-ups then."

"Actually, I think I can get you a number for McGarrett."

The room went silent and every eye went to Street. Deacon spoke up first. "You can get a number for Steve McGarrett? A highly decorated military man who lives in _Hawaii_?"

Street nodded, "Yeah. Maybe fifteen minutes. Half that if no one's busy."

Chris and Tan both looked skeptical, Luca was curious, and Hondo looked unsure. Hicks glanced at the 20-Squad leader and raised an eyebrow. Hondo shrugged, then nodded. Hicks looked back at Street. "Sure, why not? Go ahead, Street."

Street nodded, "Back in a minute. You'll have the number in half an hour, tops." He left the room, already dialing a number. The team heard him speak into the phone, "Hey Fire-Buck **(2)**!"

He was back 7 minutes later with a grin and a slip of paper. He handed the paper to Hondo, "Here. McGarrett's direct line."

Hondo raised an eyebrow, "In 7 minutes?"

Street shrugged, "Call it if you don't believe me."

Hondo did, shooting glances at Street as he dialed the number, set the phone on the desk, and put it on speaker. The phone rang three times before someone answered, "McGarrett."

The room went dead silent, most of them staring at Street in disbelief.

Hondo shook it off, "Steve McGarrett, this is Sergent Daniel Harrelson with Los Angeles S.W.A.T. We need your help if you're available?"

"What do you need?" McGarrett asked.

"What do you know about a man named Wo Fat?"

A few hours later, McGarrett was touching down at LAX with his partner Detective Danny Williams and Wo Fat in tow. They got to work immediately and found the man not long after. They had the girl they were looking for within three hours. Afterward, Street was in the hospital getting treated for a concussion and bruised ribs.

"So, McGarrett, how do you know Street?" Chris asked, offering a cup of coffee as the team waited in the E.R. for Street to be discharged.

McGarrett took the coffee, "I don't. He's a friend of a friend. An old SEAL buddy of mine called me before you guys did and told me a friend needed my help. I didn't question it, cause my friend's saved my life a few times before he left the SEALs."

"Who's your friend?" Tan asked.

McGarrett smiled, "I don't know if Street would want me to tell you."

Luca clapped McGarrett's shoulder, "Come on now, McGarrett, you can't just leave us hanging!"

McGarrett chuckled, raised his hands, "Alright, alright."

"Hey, Steve!" called Detective Williams just before McGarrett could say, "Grover called, they need us back at Five-0!"

"Yeah, I'm coming Danny!" McGarrett called back. He looked at the team with a smile, "Sorry, guys, I've got to run, but if you're ever in Hawaii, look us up."

"Thanks for your help, McGarrett," Hondo smiled.

Tan and Christ glanced at each other as Luca murmured, "I wonder how he knows SEAL. You think that's the only one?"

Tan nodded, "Probably. It was probably just lucky."

Chris's furrowed brow said she wasn't so sure.

**_2.) Hetty Lange (NCIS Los Angeles)_ **

Two weeks after McGarrett left them, they were going after some idiot who'd killed a Naval officer and ended up needing to go undercover for some reason or the next. The issue was they ended up arresting two undercover agents. Once the two were in custody at S.W.A.T., Hondo pulled Street off to interrogate them. Street walked in, took one look at the dirty blonde with the blue eyes and the other blonde with the glasses, then sighed, "You've got to be kidding me, Deeks, what did you do now?"

"It's not my fault!" the dirty blonde replied.

Hondo stared at Street like he'd grown a second head. "Street, what the Hell?"

Street sighed, "This is Detective Marty Deeks and NCIS Technical Operator Eric Beale. They work for the Office of Special Projects, they operate in Los Angeles. Marty, you're supposed to tell me when you're working on a project so I know what's up, man. What happened?"

"I didn't have time! They sent me in without warning," Detective Deeks complained.

"They dragged the analyst in too?" Street sighed, looking at Eric Beal with apologetic eyes. "Sorry about this, guys. I'll call Hetty and have her down here to get you released."

Eric Beale flashed an appreciative look and Detective Deeks groaned, "She's gonna be so mad!"

Street smiled, "Marty, come on. You know I gotta do it."

Detective Deeks sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"Street?" Eric Beale asked.

"Yeah, Eric?"

"Could you call Callen too?"

Street nodded, "I'll ask Hetty to bring him along."

Street looked at Hondo and nodded, "I'll be back, I've got a call to make."

Hondo followed Street out, "Kid, who's Hetty?"

The younger male was already pulling out his phone, "Oh, Henrietta Lange. She's their Operations Manager."

Tan, Luca, and Chris were rounding the corner just as Street mentioned the NCIS agent. Tan's jaw dropped, Chris's eyes went wide, and Luca gaped before asking, "You know the _NCIS Special Projects Operations Manager_?"

Street glanced up as he put the phone to his ear, "Yeah, we have a standing lunch date once or twice a month unless we can't make it for some reason or the next." Then a pause as someone answered the phone, "Hetty!"

A smaller voice on the other side replied and Street smiled, "I know, I know. We'll meet up on the 17th instead. Listen, I have two of your agents down here, one of whom didn't tell me he was working a case so I couldn't help him out."

Hondo glanced over at the sudden touch on his shoulder. Deacon stood next to him with a confused look. His eyes cut to Street, then back to Hondo. Hondo shrugged in response. Deacon looked back at Street as the man looked at Hondo, "Hetty's gonna be here in a few with the lead agent. Hondo, she wants to talk to you."

Hondo nodded and took the offered phone, "This Sergent Harrelson."

"Sergent Harrelson, my name is Henrietta Lange."

"Street really knows NCIS directors, huh?"

"Oh, Mr. Harrelson, there is much about Street you don't know."

Hondo watched Street duck a teasing blow from Luca as he, Tan, and Chris tried to get Street to tell them how he knew an NCIS director. He sighed, "I'm starting to realize that."

**_3.) Director Leon Vance (NCIS)_ **

Three days after Hetty Lange came to get Detective Deeks and Eric Beale (dragging with her Kensi Blye and G Callen, who immediately pulled their respective partners into tight hugs), Hicks was complaining about the headache from brass due to a custody dispute between LAPD and NCIS. Deeks had spoken to Street briefly about the chain of custody, but ultimately both had decided not to get into the battle because neither of the agencies wanted to give up.

Street was listening to Hicks complain about another headache. He felt a headache of his own throbbing in his temples. He glanced over at the board, noticed that the Naval officer had been the only military or Naval man he'd killed, and sighed as he made his decision. God, he wouldn't live this down for _weeks._

"Now I have to go to the brass to get a phone number for the Director of NCIS. This whole ordeal is going to take _weeks_ to cut through the red tape," Hicks snapped. He sighed, setting his head in his hands.

"I can get you a phone call from the Director himself in _maybe_ half an hour," Street finally burst out, straighten his back as Hondo, Hicks, and Lynch all stared at him. "I'm sorry," Lynch said, " _What?_ "

"Kid," Hondo said, "How do you know the Director of NCIS?"

Street struggled, "I just know him."

Lynch scoffed, "All this and we're just supposed to _trust_ that you know the Director of NCIS?"

Hicks paused, "Well, he did know Steve McGarrett and Henriette Lange. Maybe we can trust him on this too." He nodded, "Go ahead, Street."

Street smiled and headed off. He didn't notice that Hondo followed him. He dialed an old number and waited, knowing the other line would be answered, "Hey, Vance. I need a favor."

" _Jim Street, as I live and breath. How can I help you?_ " Vance asked.

"I've got a custody dispute I'm hoping you can solve. Can you give my Commander a call? Maybe solve it out?" Street requested.

Vance was silent for a minute, then he replied, " _Sure, kid. I'll call him in 15, what's the case?_ "

Street smiled as he gave the details of the case. He glanced behind him as Vance promised to call Hicks and then hung up the phone. Hondo met his eyes and tilted his head, "How do you know the Director of NCIS, Street?"

Street sighed, "Alright. So, a few years ago, I was still on patrol in Long Beach and I ran into two other people, one going through the fire academy, the other was a Detective in LAPD. We became good friends, to the point that Marty was calling me for relationship advice and Buck was calling me to ask if I wanted to get beers after his training. Eventually, we got into pasts and stuff, then suddenly, I was getting pulled into an NCIS investigation."

Street smiled, "The whole thing ended with me getting pretty tight with some of the guys over at the Special Projects branch and gave me an in with a few firefighters and high ranking military people through Buck."

"Buck Spivey?"

"No, Evan Buckley, we call him Buck. I call him Fire-Buck because of Buck Spivey." Street smiled, then tilted his head and nodded, "Sounds like Vance's calling Hicks now. Let's get to work."

**_4.) The Scorpion_ _Team (Scorpion)_ **

Nearly a month went by without any other people Street knew or knew of cropping up. Then, of course, came the cyber-terrorist who was poisoning people and leaving their manifesto on the computers. It was after the sixth person that Hicks broke down and finally called in a cyber terrorism team, but they couldn't figure it out.

Street took one look at the computer and groaned, "Damn it, I'm not going to like this."

Hondo looked at Street with a raised eyebrow as Chris looked at him and said, "What do you mean?"

"I told Walter I wasn't going to need his help anymore and of course this is where it lands me!" Street grumbled, crossing his arms and hanging his head.

"Street, are you telling me you know someone for this case?" Hicks asked.

"Yeah, I do. Give me five and I'll have the number." Street walked out of the room, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he did. He grumbled to himself, "Walter's gonna gloat for _months_."

Chirs snuck out of the room after him, listening to him argue with the man on the other end of the phone. "Walter, I know!"

" _Why should I come to help you now, hmm?_ " asked the man on the other end of the line.

"Look, I get it. We ended things on bad terms. I'll make it up to you, just please come. I need your help here," Street pleaded.

" _Fine. I'll be there in an hour._ "

"Are you bringing the rest of the team?"

" _Don't I always? Toby misses you and so does Ralph. They can hang out with you while I'm working._ "

"Thank you, Walter. I owe you one." Street sighed as he hung up.

Chris came closer, "Street?"

Street jumped, then smiled, "Sorry. Walter has a special way of pushing my buttons."

"Sounds like you didn't leave on good terms."

Street sighed, "Walter is a smart guy. The kind of smart that could put you in a mind spin and simultaneously make you want to punch the guy in the face. The kind of smart that attracted me in all my hot-shot glory."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "You never told me you were on the spectrum."

Street offered another smile, "I think you'd call me Demiromantic Bisexual."

When Chris nodded, Street continued. "Anyway, I met Walter through Whip, and immediately we got closer because Walter needed someone to ground him to Earth and I was still smarting from some of the other things that happened that year. I wasn't ready for the commitment of a relationship and I pulled away because I got scared. I threw out some words I didn't mean and then left. It really hurt him. A few months later, I tried to call and apologize but he was ducking my calls, so I haven't talked to him since."

"Walter sounds like kind of a dick."

"Nah, not all the time. He was actually pretty sweet a lot of the time."

"Well, let me know if you need me to punch him in the face, okay?" Chris patted his shoulder with a smile.

Street smiled back, "I will."

Thirty minutes later, when Walter and his team got to S.W.A.T. HQ, the entire 20 Squad, Hicks, and Lynch did a double-take when Walter O'Brien and Team Scorpion walked into the room, Toby promptly calling for Street and tackling him in a hug.

"Hey, Toby!" Street grunted as he hugged Toby tightly.

The entire team all shouted at once, "You know _Walter O'Brien?_ "

Street smiled sheepishly and replied, "Yeah."

**_5.) Aaron Hotchner (Criminal Minds)_ **

The team hadn't meant to let it happen, but serial killers didn't care who they went after. This serial killer happened to like brown-haired/brown-eyed pretty boys, which was a category Jim Street fell into. When the killer took him right off a crime scene, the entire team was tense about it. They hated that it had happened on their watch.

Street's vest and all of his other things were left at the scene, so naturally, the team went through it, trying to see who may have contacted him last. The contact name Aaron Hotchnew popped up as last contacted.

Hondo called it. It rang three times, then was answered, "Jim, I thought we said in an hour?"

"My name is Sergent Daniel Harrelson, who is this?" Hondo demanded.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner with the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit, why do you have Jim's phone?"

"Street's part of my unit at S.W.A.T., we were trying to figure out where he may have gone. We've got a serial killer in Los Angeles and we think Street may have been taken by him. Can you meet us back at S.W.A.T. HQ?" Hondo asked.

"I'll brief my team and be there as soon as I can," Agent Hotchner hung up and the 20-Squad headed back to HQ.

It was three days before they saw Street again, a few new cuts and bruises, but otherwise still standing. He gave the 20-Squad a tired smile, then looked at Agent Jareau, "Hiya, long time no see, Virginia."

"Glad your sense of humor's intact, Long Beach," the blonde replied. "New team?"

"A few years now. You? What happened to Morgan?"

"He got married, retired."

"Damn, good for him. Bet it sucked for the rest of you. How'd Reid take it?"

"Not bad to be honest. Of course, he still gets to see Morgan. The rest of us don't so often anymore."

Street groaned as he pushed himself up. He stood on shaky feet and let Tan and Deacon support his weight. "Tell the rest of the team I owe them drinks."

Jareau nodded, "We may be able to stick around." To Hondo, she added, "We can wrap up here, make sure he gets medical attention."

Hondo nodded, then followed Tan and Deacon outside. They led Street to an ambulance and Luca grumbled as he handed Tan ten dollars. Hondo watched as they fought over it while Street was getting checked out. Hondo leaned over, "We're talking about this later, kid. For now, how'd you know the top team in the BAU?"

Street chuckled, "Hetty knows the BAU director, she just set me up with Reid. Reid introduced me to the rest of the team."

Hondo sighed, wondering if he'd ever stop being surprised.

**_+1.) Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide (Chicago One)_ **

Arson wasn't often something that S.W.A.T. dealt with, but the firebug had a hostage with him and wasn't letting him go. Richard McKinney was a brilliant man. He knew how to fly under the radar. His son, however, was only six years old and had no affiliation with any of the fires. They found out he'd lived in Chicago before moving out to LA.

Street looked over the map with careful eyes, as he always did when working on maps, when he remembered something very important to this area of Chicago that could help the case. He hummed, "Huh."

Hondo looked up, noticing the familiar gleam in the kid's eyes as Street pulled out his phone. He sighed, "You know firefighters in Chicago, don't you?"

"Yup." Street smirked as he walked away, phone already to his ear, "Hey, Buck? Can you get me Sev's number?"

Hondo sighed. He could honestly say he wasn't surprised when twenty minutes later, Hondo and Street were stood in front of the normal screens waiting for it to connect in Chicago. The screen flickered for a moment, then displayed three men, all dressed in official firefighter uniforms. "Cheif Boden?" Hondo asked.

"That's me," replied the older man in the front with the greying hair and dark eyes, "I'd like you to meet Captain Matthew Casey and Lieutenant Kelly Severide."

"I'm Sergent Daniel Harrelson, this is-"

Severide cut Hondo off, he and Casey sported matching grins, "Oh we know all about Jim Street. Buck told us a lot about you."

Street flushed under their gaze. "He says a lot about you and the rest of 51 too."

Boden glanced at the pair with a look of confusion but didn't comment. Tan, who'd walked into the room to give Hondo a status report, stopped and asked, "Wait, _Street_ knows firefighters in _Chicago_?" He groaned, then turned and yelled, "Yo, Luca! Where are you! You've got a ten with your name on it!"

Street flushed further. Hondo sighed subtly and redirected, "So we need some help on this case we've got, the arsonist used to live in Chicago and he'd got a six-year-old kid he's carrying around with him."

Chief Boden agreed to let Casey and Severide come and help 20-Squad wrap things up. They found the bomber quickly, someone Casey had met nearly 6 years ago and let go because of his baby. Casey watched with vindication as the man was hauled off to prison. Severide put an arm around the man and their rings flashed in the sunlight as Casey's tension faded away.

Street smiled as he watched them. Hondo nudged his shoulder. When Street glanced at him, Hondo glanced at the pair with a raised eyebrow. Street flushed, "Um, no one told me they got married. I wish I could've been there, I've been rooting for them the same as Buck has."

Hondo nodded, "Tell me something, kid, how many people in high places do you know?"

Street thought about it, then murmured, "So, you know the IMF or the MI6?"

Hondo groaned, head falling to his hands.

"So, I'm guessing I _shouldn't_ tell you S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Justice League then?"

**Author's Note:**

> (1) This will be expanded on as I continue with this series. For now, it's essentially the fact the Jim Street, Evan Buckly, and Marty Deeks have a lot of contacts based on a few different things. A lot of people are in here and I promise I'll put it all out there.
> 
> (2) Fire-Buck is explained, but here the thing. Jim knows two Bucks, Spivey and Buckley, and because both go by Buck, Jim needed a way to differentiate between them. He calls Buckley 'Fire-Buck', 'Buckley', and 'Evan' and Spivey, 'Buck'.


End file.
